Joyeux Anniversaire
by Domi08
Summary: Shota Yasuda et Subaru Shibutani sont en couple et passent la soirée d'anniversaire de ce dernier en toute intimité.


Un dernier coup de rein et je m'écroulais sur le corps trempé de sueur de mon petit ami. Nos corps épuisés, notre respiration haletante, nous restions enlacés sans rien dire. C'est alors que tout gêné, il me quémanda de me retirer de lui. Je rougis et m'exécutais délicatement avant de me blottir dans ses bras. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas aussi doué que lui. En même temps, personne à part lui ne m'avait laissé la chance de dominer. Seulement, ça il ne le savait pas. Mon apparence et ma personnalité incitaient à me positionner en tant que dominé, pourtant il avait accepté. Je me rappelais la première fois où je m'étais emparé de corps, j'étais à la fois excité et extrêmement nerveux. Mes gestes étaient désordonnés, et mon plaisir prenait le dessus. Je n'avais pas su me contrôler et je lui avais endolori le bas du dos. Je pensais que cette fois serait la seule, et voilà que de nouveau, je m'étais accaparé de ce corps si fin. Baru était tellement attentionné avec moi, même s'il se montrait ronchon, j'étais conscient qu'il me cédait énormément de choses.

- Tu es bien pensif ? Ça va ?

Surpris, je sursautai légèrement lui tirant un sourire. Oui, j'allais bien, je ne pouvais aller mieux. Savait il à quel point je l'aimais ? Quoi que disent les gens sur notre différence de caractère, personne ne connaissait le vrai Subaru. Moi si. Il m'aimait, et pour moi il ferait n'importe quoi, ou presque.

- Je vais bien chéri, je me disais juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu étais formidable.

- Pff.

Je me relevais et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après un bref baiser, je me levai et le regardais étendu sur le lit. Les jambes écartées, une main dans les cheveux, l'autre posée sur sa hanche, il était magnifique. Il me regardait aussi, ma nudité ne devait pas non plus le laisser indifférent. Je cherchais mon peignoir et le mis avant de venir m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger non ?

- T'es obligé d'y aller maintenant ? Reste avec moi encore un peu...

- D'accord ! Je... j'aimerai te faire écouter quelque chose alors...

- Oh tu as composé ?

- Oui... juste pour toi.

Je me dirigeai vers le coin de la chambre et m'emparai de ma guitare. Je passais souvent mes soirées avec elle, mes doigts cherchant des accords mélodieux sur lesquels j'ajoutais quelques paroles. Souvent Shibunyan se réveillait dans la nuit et venait m'écouter jouer en buvant un verre d'eau. Et il finissait toujours par m'embrasser et me réclamer auprès de lui dans le lit. Ce soir, j'allai jouer un petit morceau que j'avais créé pour lui en pensant à cette soirée d'anniversaire. Il s'était relevé en remontant le drap jusqu'à sa taille et s'appuyait contre la tête de lit. Je vins m'asseoir au bout du lit, un pied à terre et l'autre jambe repliée sur le lit. Je grattai quelques cordes, puis commençai.

« Est-ce que ces mots d'amour t'atteignent ?

Quand j'essaye de l'imaginer, je souris, embarrassé...

Mon Amour pour toi grandit les jours où nous nous voyons  
>Et mon amour pour toi dépasse la joie quand nous nous embrassons<br>Je le ressens ce soir, alors je fredonne un air pendant que tu me regardes,

Ensemble en cette nuit éclairée par la lune  
>Moi pour toi<p>

Dans les moments où je suis déprimé

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer des choses déplaisantes  
>Parce que je me sens peu sûr de moi<br>J'ai envie d'être sûr de notre amour alors je joue en plein milieu de la nuit  
>Et tu me rejoins et m'enlaces doucement<br>Les larmes débordent de mes yeux

Mes larmes se déversent de joie  
>Je ressens cet amour cette nuit<br>Alors dans cette nuit éclairée par la lune

Je ne veux plus être seul dans ma chambre  
>Je t'aime<p>

Le sourire forcé derrière lequel tu dissimules ta gêne  
>Et le joyeux et franc sourire que tu m'as montré<p>

Le jour où je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais  
>Je les ressens tous deux cette nuit<br>Mêlés de couleurs chatoyantes

Mon Amour pour toi grandit les jours où nous nous voyons  
>Et mon amour pour toi dépasse la joie quand nous nous embrassons<br>Je le ressens ce soir, alors je fredonne un air pendant que tu me regardes,

Ensemble en cette nuit éclairée par la lune  
>Moi pour toi »<p>

Avec tous mes sentiments, je lui avais chanté ma chanson en tapant du pied sur le lit et remuant la tête. Je lui fis quelques sourires, mais je ne pouvais garder les yeux ouverts emporté par la musique. Les dernières notes étouffées, je restai sans bouger encore sous l'émotion. Des bras m'enserraient la taille, j'ouvris alors les yeux et plongeais mon visage dans son cou. Il me prit ma guitare et la déposa un peu plus loin sur le lit. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes dans ce si beau silence, dans les bras l'un l'autre. Puis, il se recula et de ses mains me leva le menton pour m'embrasser amoureusement.

- C'était... parfait.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri.

- Merci princesse...

- Pas ce nom...s'il te plaît...

- Je t'aime mon Takun.

- Moi aussi Shibunyan.

Je me demandais s'il allait me donner ce surnom très longtemps... Il ne me déplaisait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Princesse, c'était pour les filles, je ne voulais pas représenter une fille pour lui, être son protégé, son poussin à la rigueur... Même le vilain petit canard... mais pas une princesse ou alors je vais porter une robe rose de princesse. Tout en imaginant la scène, je me mis à rire légèrement. Baru me regardait perplexe, il devait s'imaginer que je perdais la tête. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai à ma suite dans la cuisine.

- On mange ce qui reste de ce midi ?

- Oui, de toute manière je n'ai pas très faim.

- Oki je sors tout ça.

Je mis la table en l'embrassant dans le cou au passage et sortis les tupperwares du frigo. Pendant le repas, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, nos jeux de pieds sous la table et nos regards suffisaient amplement. Une fois repus tous les deux, je m'écartai et débarrassais la vaisselle sale. Je remontai mes manches pour nettoyer au plus vite le contenu de l'évier.

- Tu ne comptes pas faire ça maintenant ?

- Bah si, d'habitude tu v/

- Pour une fois, laisse ça, on verra ça demain...

J' haussai les épaules et m'aperçus que le nœud de mon peignoir était défait laissant apparent mon corps. Je me retournai vers Baru et constatai sa nouvelle envie. Alors, voilà pourquoi la vaisselle était soudainement devenu négligeable. Je lui lançai un sourire pervers et m'approchais doucement de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je déposais mes mains sur ses épaules, et m'essayai sur lui. Nos entrejambes se rencontraient, Baru laissa un gémissement sortir de sa bouche et me fit glisser mon peignoir le long de mes bras. Très vite, ses lèvres parcoururent mon torse, le parsemant de baisers. Il s'attarda ensuite sur mes boutons de chairs tandis que ses mains redécouvraient mon corps. Ses caresses le long de mon dos et mes fesses me faisaient soupirer d'aise. Bientôt, nos baisers fiévreux et mes quelques mouvements de bassins ne nous suffisaient plus. Baru me releva et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime..

Son souffle chaud contre mon oreille me donna des frissons, je basculais légèrement la tête en arrière. Je l'entendis ricaner et sentis ses dents dévorant mon cou. Il me marquait, j'allais avoir un beau suçon.

- Je pensais... que tu n'aimais pas les suçons apparents...

- On reprend le travail lundi, d'ici là.. et merde, juste une fois, je veux que les autres voient que tu es à moi.

Je l'embrassais et il me prit par le bras m'amenant dans notre chambre.


End file.
